I Only Want One Thing
by jessie43221
Summary: Mikan ran away from her abusive uncle, and was run over by Natsume's car.She had tried to kill herself.Natsume paid for the hospital bills, and now Mikan has to work them all off.Now Mikan has to face the challenges of her past, present, and future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Mikan's POV:

I heard the door slam. The force of the door was enough to shake our small manor. I shivered, hiding in the closet.

I was terrified. My uncle's footsteps echoed in the hallway, echoing in my ears.

"Please don't hurt me," I whispered.

"Mika-an! Get dooown here ra-ight noow!" he slurred.

Oh no. Keitaro-sama was in another drunken rage. I quietly opened my bedroom window, and slipped outside.

Thank goodness I had a bedroom on the ground floor! I ran away from his beatings tonight.

My wretched uncle could be downright cruel at times, especially when drunk. I imagined him storming into my room, shouting my name.

Suddenly my uncle did shout my name, "Mikan Sakura!"

I ran even faster to escape from him. I couldn't afford to get anymore wounds. My friends always questioned me, and I couldn't think up anymore lies.

An idea popped into my head. Perhaps this would all be over. I could leave this world behind and live a new life. Just if I…

A sleek Lamborghini turned the corner, and headed my way. What perfect timing. I jumped in its way and I heard the tires screeching.

The driver jumped out of the car. This wasn't my best of ideas I realized too late. I was numb, and couldn't feel the pain. I felt warm, thick liquid running down my legs.

I looked down, it was red. It was blood. I fainted on the spot. I had always hated blood, ever since I had seen my uncle kill my father and leave him to die.

There had been a pool of blood surrounding my dead father's body. Keitaro-sama had forced me to clean the mess up, and remove all traces of the murder.

He had somehow cooked up a lie, and my father's death was blamed on suicide. Keitaro-sama was wicked, but he was an incredibly smart man, and got away with it.

Thanks to my father's death, my uncle inherited the manor, and the money my dad had left behind.

Natsume's POV:

I stared at the body in front of me. It was a thin girl. She was pretty short, with chestnut hair in two braids. I think she had dark-chocolate eyes, covered by circular glasses.

Chances are she was just another deranged fan girl hoping to catch my attention.

My chauffer asked if we could take the girl to the hospital. I reluctantly agreed. I just didn't want this girl to find out that I had saved her.

She might tell other fans what I had done. First of all, that would definitely ruin my reputation.

Secondly, more people might start doing this just so that I could take care of them, too.

The girl was taken to the emergency room, and suffered a 2-hour long surgery. She had broken her right leg, and had a few bad cuts and bruises.

Other than that, she was just fine. A nurse asked me, "How is she going to pay?"

I turned on my charms, and stroked her under her chin. "Give me a moment to find out."

She blushed. "H-hai sir." With that done, she scurried along, most likely hyper-ventilating by now.

The injured girl woke up next to me. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. She looked around confused.

She scrunched up her little button nose. "This place doesn't seem like heaven."

I smirked, "You're in a hospital little girl. Now you're going to have to pay for this somehow, do you have any contacts?"

"Well, uh…" she stammered.

"Spit it out."

"No I don't. Except for…"

"Who?"

"Umm… Nobody."

"Tell me! Somebody has to pay the bill!" I cried.

Mikan's POV:

What was I going to do? A stranger asked me who was going to pay the bills. I didn't know who!

If I told my uncle about it, he would surely kill me for sure now! Just like he had killed my father. What was I going to do?

The back of my eyes began to burn. Oh no, a wave of tears were coming. Well what did you expect? I didn't know what else to do.

Natsume's POV:

A tear streaked down the girl's cheek.

"I do have one contact…" she began.

"Let's call him," I said.

"No! Please don't call my uncle! Let me work it off! I'll be your slave! Please! Anything but telling my uncle!" she begged.

This girl was serious. She had some issues obviously. I didn't know what to do.

"Stop crying," I demanded.

She sniffled a few times, but wiped the last of her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I hate it when girls cry. They think it will make me feel sorry for them. It doesn't. It's annoying."

She kept a neutral face.

"Once you leave the hospital, you will live in my mansion and work as my personal maid. Any complaints and you will be fired immediately and your uncle will be notified of what has happened. Understood?" I commanded."

Thank you! Thank you so much! Err… Who are you?" she queried.

"Natsume Hyuuga, lead singer of Black Hearts," I answered, a bit shocked that she didn't know me.

"Alright! Thank you Natsume-san!" she said, "I'm Mikan Sakura, at your service!"

A few weeks later, she was able to exit the hospital. Her uncle didn't have a clue about what was going on with Mikan still.

She was enrolled in my school, where it was alright for people to bring their servants.

Of course, she would be studying with the other maids, not the rich.

She hobbled towards my house on her crutches.

The minute she stepped inside the house she was ambushed by my sister Aoi, and my cousin Akira.

"Ne, ne. Natsume who is this? Is this your girlfriend? Onii-chan is she your girlfriend?" Aoi pestered.

Akira snorted. "A girl as ugly as this one would never be Natsume's girlfriend. She's probably another one of his maids. I bet she'll be gone by the end of the week."

Mikan hid her eyes under her bangs. She was willing her tears not to fall.

"Well, I think she's pretty cute. I mean if she just had a simple make-over I think she would be gorgeous!" Aoi argued.

"No, nothing can change the fact that this girl is awful to look at," Akira retorted.

Mikan immediately began to like Aoi. She was a sweet girl, she could tell.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, your brother's personal maid. Who are you?"

"I'm Aoi Hyuuga! And the boy next to me is my cousin, Akira! Nice to meet you!" she exclaimed. She shot me a sweet grin. Aoi was adorable!

"You can call me Aoi-chan!" she cried.

Mikan's POV:

I shifted my face back to a neutral look. I slipped my glasses off to wipe off some smudges, when Akira shouted, "Look how huge her eyes are with out the glasses!"

Aoi gasped. "Come with me," she ordered. Goodness! Everyone in the Hyuuga family was so bossy!

She dragged me to her room. She inspected my glasses, and took out some contacts. She helped me insert one into each eye, me being inexperienced and all.

I could actually see! And I couldn't even feel the contacts! This was amazing!

"Those are the type you switch every month, you can sleep with them on," she stated.

Her back turned toward me, and she headed off in the direction of her closet.

She threw some articles of clothing at me. "We're about the same size, try those on. I think they'll fit."

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's just me! I'm a girl just like you! It doesn't matter!" Aoi laughed.

"Uh… Umm… O-okay…" I stuttered. This was a bit uncomfortable.

I stripped off my t-shirt and khakis. My polka-dotted underwear matched my bra.

As I picked up a shirt to try on, the door burst open. "What are you two doing?" Akira shouted. Then he looked straight at me.

I looked down, and then I screamed, "Get out!"

Natsume and Akira were both red. They turned around and slowly walked away.

I chose a sun-dress. It was lime-green, with a little lace at the ends. I borrowed Aoi's yellow ballet-flats. Well, I borrowed one. I couldn't wear the other one due to my cast. Stupid cast.

She looked at my hair. "No! No!" she criticized. I sat down in front of her vanity, and she undid my braids. Then she braided two little strips of hair on either side of my head. She gathered the rest up into a high ponytail, wrapping the braids around it.

My hair hadn't looked that pretty in ages. Aoi was a natural.

I awkwardly followed her downstairs to where the guys were. Akira was still blushing.

"See! I told you she was pretty!" Aoi yelled.

"I never said she was pretty. All I'm saying is that she looks better than before," he admit. His eyes were staring at the floor.

"Thank you Hyuuga-san," I murmured.

I limped away. Natsume led me to my room. While he was walking up the stairs I just gawked at him.

He expected me to climb that thing! There were so many stairs! How could I go up with all of my crutches?

He noticed I wasn't following. He turned around.

"How can I go up?" I asked.

He sighed. "Try to come up at least," he replied. He walked back down towards me.

I carefully stepped up. I made it! I made it to the second step, the third, and finally the fourth!

Natsume was right in front of me on the fifth step. As I lifted my foot up, I lost my balance and fell forward.

I toppled right on top of my master! Oops! I held his gaze, I could feel the heat rushing up to my cheeks. I was blushing like mad.

"Get off me," Natsume muttered.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. I did my best to stand up, and I bowed my head, "Please forgive me Hyuuga-san!"

His next move surprised me. He picked me up and carried me like a bride up the stairs.

"Uh, um… Thank you…" I said.

"Hn," was his reply.

He left me on my bed, and he brought me my crutches a moment later.

I guess I fell asleep then…

Akira's POV:

I snuck into Mikan's room. I guess I should have apologized. I had been so rude earlier.

I found her sleeping on her side, her arms and legs curled up. She was shivering, I guess that she was cold.

I had begun to tuck her in when she opened her eyes.

"Hyuuga-san?" she asked.

Mikan's POV:

I found Akira's face looking down straight at me. He had Natsume's raven locks, but he had bright blue eyes instead of crimson red orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to give a shout out to bitteRswEetcHocolatelover because she is too awesome! LOL!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

Akira's POV:

Dang it, the girl woke up.

She stared at me; her hair was all over the place. Surprisingly, she was cute, enough with the out-of-control hair.

I admit it, I was wrong and Aoi was right, for once…

"Um… I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I was really rude, and err, I'm sorry."

She didn't smile or anything. She just stared into my eyes. It was like she could read my mind, I blushed.

"It's alright," she whispered.

Then she turned around and fell back asleep. In a few minutes her breathing evened out.

Her bed was right under the open window. The moonlight streaked in, highlighting her face.

She had such delicate facial features. I wanted to trace the bridge of her nose all the way down to her full, pink lips.

Her cheeks were rosy, and her eyelashes bristly and black.

She wasn't just pretty, I realized she was beautiful. Under the hair and glasses of course.

Mikan's POV:

I could feel Akira's gaze on my face. I was blushing, and my cheeks were all warm.

He wouldn't go away and leave me alone. Suddenly I felt his fingertips graze my face.

I was startled! He traced the outline of my face, and then finally, he left.

The minute he was out of the room, I threw off my sheets and walked out of the bed.

I couldn't sleep. I had to think. I stared out the window, have you ever wondered if there was another world out there?

Maybe it was invisible, I don't know… There could be a whole different place that we don't know about right under our noses.

A place that would belong in a fairytale… A place that wasn't my life… Something I didn't know. Somewhere where I could experience love…

That was my one and only wish, that I could love. The minute I lost my parents, I had lost that emotion. I had forgotten how to love…

Was I even considered human? Wasn't that an emotion needed to function properly as a human?

It wasn't that my heart had been broken, well it had… The loss was great. I wish I could still stare at my mother's beautiful face, and be held by the strong arm's of my father.

I wish… No, there was no point in wishing. Wishes don't come true, at least not for me.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hideous reflection glared back at me. A tear streamed down my cheek.

I never smiled anymore. Ever… I mean there's no point in smiling, am I right? I mean if one's not happy, there's no point. I don't know… My thoughts were busy processing in my head.

Maybe during my stay here I could learn to love again. I could finally live my life out to the fullest without any fear of Keitaro-sama ending my life sooner or later.

What was my mother's old motto? Oh yeah… Live, Laugh, and Love…

Suddenly, the words of an old lullaby rushed through my head.

_Hush little baby, don't say a word._

_Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird._

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

_If that diamond ring turns brass,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

_If that looking glass gets broke,_

_Papa's gonna buy you a Billy goat._

_If that Billy goat won't pull,_

_Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull,_

_If that cart and bull fall down,_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town…_

I remember begging them to sing me that song while I fell asleep each night.

I started to cry, making sure my sobs were silent, to not awaken the other members of the household.

I sat, cradling my knees at the foot of my bed. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a figure of a man.

I couldn't tell who it was thought all of the tears. He sat next to me, and held me.

I cried into his chest, letting it all out. It had been years since I had cried like this.

If I had ever sobbed, Keitaro-sama would slap me. I had been terrified to cry. My wretched uncle, I hated him.

"Mikan," a deep, husky voice boomed.

Eh? This, this was… Natsume's voice!

"I-I'm sorry! I was just, it's just that… Um…" I stammered with my sentences.

"Baka. Get some sleep tonight Polka-dots."

"Alright, thank you." A moment later I _finally _registered the thought. Polka-dots?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," he smirked.

"Kyaa! You perverted master! Get out of my room!" I yelled.

"Who do you think you are, telling your master what to do?" he boomed.

I could sense a bit of playfulness in his voice. I could tell that he was still smirking. I played along.

"I think I'm Mikan Sakura! Now GET OUT!" I shouted.

He left the room and right before he closed the door he whispered, "Good night."

With that he was gone. I stared out my window up at the moon. And I smiled.

In the morning I met Akira's gaze and he quickly looked away. Ha, how cute. There was a certain pink color in his cheeks that morning.

I think Akira might be starting to fancy me! My stay here is going to be interesting.

Keitaro's POV:

"Persona-sama, she ran away from home. Should I go searching for her? Should I dispose of her like I did with her parents?" I queried.

This man terrified me. And I hated him. I was forever indebted to him since he had saved my life more than once.

I hated the fact I was indebted in him. He had said that the only way to rid of the debts was to offer my service to him.

Of course, I had to oblige. I didn't want to be killing innocent lives, and I truly did want to be able to care for Mikan, but Persona wouldn't allow it. He would then kill me.

He was a powerful man with many connections. He would surely hunt me down. It was a scary thought. I must get rid of all my thoughts of Mikan. In the end Persona will force me to kill her anyways.

Natsume's POV:

I was eating breakfast while watching Akira. Aoi and Mikan were chattering away, and Akira was staring at Mikan, blushing.

I think that he might like her, but then again you never know with Akira. Mikan was pretty cute. Aoi sure was a miracle worker, 'enhancing' others' features with her mini-makeovers.

I loved her, she was my sister. I finished my breakfast and walked out the door with my school bag.

Mikan followed closely behind me. We were driven to school and we walked onto campus.

"Where do I go?" she asked me.

"Towards the servant section. You have to wear a uniform in this school. You can go to office to go pick it up. You're already registered."

"Thank you Natsume-sama," she said, grateful.

DING! Wow, 1st period went by fast. I stayed in the back of the classroom with Ruka. Of course Sumire immediately pounced toward me, like always.

I caught a glance of Mikan in the hallways; she was walking by the famous cousins Anna and Nonoko.

They were the most popular in the maid division. I heard them gush,

"You are so lucky to work for Natsume! He is such a hottie!"

"Yeah. The only bad part is that he only hires them for about a week, but then they're fired."

"He's really popular. He even has his own fanclub. Oh, hi KoKo!" Anna chirped, passing a sandy-blonde haired boy.

KoKo smiled back at her. Ha, he was in the circle of friends I spent my time with. He was so annoying, but so wicked awesome.

"KoKo's my master," she explained to Mikan.

Then they drifted off and I couldn't listen to their conversation anymore. Oh well.

**I can't really think of anything to write, and I'm sorry for updating so late! I just couldn't think of anything! I'm sorry if this is so boring! Post suggestions in your reviews please! Thank you! Love Jessie!**


End file.
